


Krunch Cookie Crunch

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e09 The Spear, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Sam and Cas as Jack's Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Castiel buys a cupboard full of cookie crunch for Jack. Sam is not impressed.





	Krunch Cookie Crunch

 

“Cas! Kitchen! Now!” 

Sam crosses his arms and glares at his boyfriend when he walks in through the kitchen door. 

“What? Why are you giving me the disapproving look?” 

“You know why,” Sam huffs. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know, Sam.” 

Sam tries hard not crack up at the conflicted look on Cas’ face. But he swallows up the laugh threating to escape his throat and leans down to open one of the small cupboards, revealing a row of stacked blue boxes.

Cas chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his head, and Sam most definitely does not find it adorable. 

“You really thought I wouldn’t find them?” 

“I knew you would. I was just trying to avoid the inevitable a little longer by hiding them in a cupboard I knew you never open,” replies Cas. “He loves them, Sam. It’s his favorite food!” 

“Okay, first of all, that’s not food. That's just sugar. And second of all, they’re going to rot his teeth, Cas!” Sam exclaims. But then he lets out a sigh and rubs his face with his right hand. “Do you know how hard it was taking him to the dentist a couple days ago? First, he wouldn’t open his mouth, and then he punched the dentist in the face before running out of there. And that was when the dentist was just trying to clean his teeth. He’ll burn the whole place down if they try to do an extraction.” 

With a few quick strides, Cas stops right in front of him. He rests his hand on Sam’s arm, and he gives him a sympathetic smile. “Jack will be  _fine,_ Sam. You worry about him too much. He can’t sleep at night. The Cookie Crunch helps him. That’s why I got them.” 

Sam’s eyes widen a little and he straightens his back against the counter. “Wait. What? He’s not sleeping? Why didn’t he tell me?” 

“Maybe because he didn’t want to worry you even more. Sam, being a parent is knowing when to give your child space and let them deal with certain things on their own.” Cas moves his hand to rest it on Sam’s cheek and gives it a gentle pat. “With a little help from Krunch Cookie Crunch,” he adds, with a smile. 

“Parenting is hard,” Sam huffs. 

Cas leans down much to Sam’s confusion. He comes back up not even a second later with a box of cookie crunch in hand. “Maybe they can help you too.” He pauses and leans in closer to Sam’s face before saying, “I have it on good authority that they have magical powers.” 

Sam doesn’t even bother hiding his smile this time. He then watches in confusion as Cas rips open the box. He produces a tiny cookie shaped cereal and brings it over to Sam’s lips. Sam raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend but then takes the cereal in his mouth anyway. He has to admit it tastes pretty good. 

His face must say it all because Cas suddenly looks too smug for his own good. “You liked it!”  

“No, I didn’t!” 

Cas doesn’t reply. Instead, he buries his hand in the box of cereal searching through it for something. 

“What are you doing? 

Cas still doesn’t reply. But Sam’s confusion doesn’t last long. Soon, Cas produces what looks like a toy ring. He takes one of Sam’s hand and pops the ring on his pinky finger, although it barely goes below the first knuckle. 

Sam chuckles as he assesses the ring while filling his mouth with the hand full of cookie crunch he stole from the box. 

“Wow, you just assumed I’ll marry you, huh?” He asks teasingly. 

“You’re low on options. So I guess you’ll just have to settle for me,” Cas replies, dragging Sam in by his shirt for a kiss. “You taste like Krunch Cookie Crunch. I like it,” he adds before kissing Sam again. 


End file.
